MAP18: Spawned Fear (Doom 64)
MAP18: Spawned Fear is the eighteenth map of Doom 64. The level contains the secret exit to MAP31: In The Void. In order to get to this level you need to get to the normal exit, but as you go up the stairs in the exit room area a teleporter will lower in a nearby room. If you are quick enough you will be teleported to the secret level. It uses the music track "Warped" by Aubrey Hodges. The music in this level is similar to MAP17: Watch Your Step, but with primal noises that are intended to spawn fear itself within those who venture through the abode. The level itself consists of exploring a large hellish library and exploring some large dangerous caverns which are filled with monsters. 100% Completion Secrets # From the starting point, leave this room then take a left and go past the stairs. Then take a right, following the green path in the floor. See the long brown brick wall to your right? A large portion of that is a fake wall. Behind it are the former humans who were shooting you, as well as some health potions and a Soul sphere. # From the starting point, go forward down the stairs, past the imp cages and through the door. Then go through this room and through the next door, and you'll be in a room with a bookcase and two blue demon-faced tiles. Examine both of these tiles, and the bookcase behind you will lower, revealing two health packs. Also, in the previous room another bookcase lowers, revealing a box of shells and a Hell Knight. # After you lower the red key platform and collect the key, turn around and go back until you reach the first two orange murals on each side of the hallway (there should be three on each side). Examine the one on your left to find a secret Plasma Rifle. # After opening the red key door, going though the fake bookcase, and going though the small brown cave, you'll be in an open aired area with canyon walls all around you and green stuff on the ground. Take a left here, and you'll come to a circular area with a thin round pillar in the middle (look at your automap to see it more clearly). Go past that circular area then immediately start checking the canyon wall on the left. Theres a rather large secret door here with some ammo and a Megasphere. # (Exit to Secret Level 31: Into The Void) After opening the yellow door, you will go down a small flight of stairs, then up another small flight of stairs on your way to the exit. As you go up the second set, you will hear a door open somewhere. Now run back out through the yellow door, take a left, then take another left into the cave-like room with the switch you opened up earlier. You should see a newly revealed teleporter to the left of the switch. Run in here to escape to the last secret level. Category:Doom 64 levels Spawned Fear (Doom 64)